Altair
by Momo Saitou
Summary: Kau seperti altairku.. Kau juga.. Karena aku selalu mencarimu.. Warning : AU, OOC, Oneshoot XxNaruSakuXx Mind to RnR?


**ALTAIR**

Kau seperti altairku..

Kau juga..

Karena aku selalu mencarimu..

.

.

.

**Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : AU, OOC, Oneshoot, gaje mungkin XD**

**XxNaruSakuXx**

**Original story by Momo Saitou^^**

**This is just story, not truly my story :p**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY READING^^**

Seorang gadis berambut merah muda sedang berdiri di depan bandara Tokyo. Sesekali ia membenarkan posisi syalnya. Saat itu Jepang tengah memasuki bulan desember yang menandakan bahwa musim dingin telah tiba. Salju sudah menampakkan pesonanya, daun-daun yang biasanya terlihat hijau mencolok saat ini sudah didominasi oleh butiran salju.

Suasana di bandara tidak terlalu ramai seperti halnya musim liburan, hanya beberapa orang saja yang nampak berlalu lalang membawa koper besarnya. Cuaca yang tidak mendukung juga merupakan faktor utama alasan orang-orang enggan untuk berpergian jauh. Mereka lebih memilih menghabiskan waktu bersama orang-orang tercinta di rumah yang penuh kehangatan.

Gadis muda itu sesekali bergumam tidak jelas. Ia mengedarkan pandangan kepenjuru bandara berharap menemukan sosok yang dicarinya. Koper besarnya ia biarkan begitu saja disamping kaki kanannya.

Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan menyentuh pundaknya dan menyebabkan ia berlonjak kaget. Hampir saja ia ingin melemparkan tas selempangnya jika saja ia tak langsung menyadari bahwa ia mengenal orang yang menepuk pundaknya.

Gadis yang diketahui bernama Haruno Sakura itu mengamati sosok didepannya. Laki-laki bertubuh tegap dengan jaket musim dingin yang membalut seluruh tubuhnya. Tak lupa rambut jabriknya serta cengiran khas yang menghiasi permukaan wajahnya.

Sakura menyipitkan matanya, "kau?"

"Lama tak berjumpa, sakura-chan," laki-laki itu mengacak rambut sakura lembut, kali ini bukan cengiran yang ia berikan melainkan sebuah senyuman tulus untuk gadis manis dihadapannya.

"Berhenti bersikap manis!" Sakura menepis tangan laki-laki itu. "Kau membuat rambutku berantakan, Naruto!"

Naruto hanya tersenyum ringan, "begitukah sikapmu saat bertemu dengan tunanganmu?"

Laki-laki dihadapan Sakura ini adalah Namikaze Naruto yang merupakan tunangan dari Sakura. Mereka telah bertunangan dua tahun yang lalu. Mereka terpaksa berhubungan jarak jauh karena Sakura harus menyelesaikan kuliahnya di Amerika. Sedangkan Naruto? Ia sibuk mengurusi perusahaan ayahnya.

Kini ia menjabat sebagai direktur utama dari Namekaze Crop. Setelah lulus S1, ia memilih untuk membantu ayahnya mengurusi perusahan yang sudah dibangun berpuluh-puluh tahun itu.

Naruto sendiri tak menyangka jika pada akhirnya ia dapat memiliki hati Sakura. Jujur saja ia sudah tergila-gila sejak SMA dengan gadis bermata emerald dihadapannya ini. Ia sempat tak percaya diri saat mendapati bahwa Sakura memiliki banyak fans laki-laki. Setelah ia mendapatkan perasaan Sakura, ia percaya bahwa takdir cinta tak pernah bohong.

"Dimana Ino?" tanya Sakura tiba-tiba. "Bukankah ia yang akan menjemputku?"

Naruto terkekeh mendapati gadis-nya yang saat ini sedang mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Untuk apa kau meminta Ino menjemputmu, jika tunanganmu ini saja bisa menjemputmu?"

Sakura hanya mendengus pelan, "kupikir tuan Namikaze ini sedang sibuk dengan pekerjaannya."

"Aku selalu menyediakan waktuku jika itu menyangkut dirimu," sanggah Naruto.

"Oh iya?" tantang Sakura. Ia menatap Naruto dengan malas. Sakura terlalu kesal dengan sikap Naruto. Apa laki-laki itu lupa dengan kejadian dua hari yang lalu?

Sakura ingin Naruto yang menyambutnya saat ia baru menginjakan kakinya di negeri matahari terbit. Seperti layaknya drama korea yang selalu ia tonton bersama teman-temannya. Dimana sang wanita akan dipeluk oleh sang pria dengan dekapan yang hangat menyalurkan segala emosi kerinduan yang telah lama tersimpan.

Tapi lupakan soal khayalan Sakura itu. Yang ia dapatkan ketika ia ingin meminta Naruto menjemputnya dua hari yang lalu adalah suara operator. Belum lagi saat ia mencoba menghubungi Naruto di kantornya, bukan suara Naruto yang ia dapatkan melainkan suara sekertarisnya.

"Oh baiklah.." kata Naruto mengalah. "Aku minta maaf."

Melihat sakura yang tidak merespon dan sepertinya enggan untuk memaafkannya membuat Naruto harus menghembuskan napasnya berulang kali. Ia seharusnya tahu jika hal ini akan terjadi. Akan sangat sulit mengembalikan mood Sakura jika sudah seperti ini.

"Sebaiknya kita segera pulang," kata Naruto sambil mengangkat koper Sakura, ia mulai berjalan meninggalkan Sakura yang masih terpaku ditempatnya.

"Tu..tunggu Naruto!" cegah Sakura. Gadis itu menarik jaket Naruto pelan.

Naruto berbalik, "ada apa lagi?" matanya menatap tajam mata emerald Sakura dan menyebabkan Sakura bungkam. Entah sejak kapan Naruto memiliki tatapan yang sanggup mengintimidasi seorang Haruno Sakura.

Naruto yang sekarang memang jauh telah berbeda dari Naruto yang dulu Sakura kenal. Saat masih SMA Naruto adalah laki-laki yang konyol. Setiap tingkah Naruto selalu membuat Sakura ingin menjitak kepalanya.

Sakura menyadari dengan perubahan itu, Naruto memang bukan laki-laki remaja lagi tapi kini ia sudah bertransformasi menjadi laki-laki dewasa yang memiliki wajah tampan. Tidak hanya itu saja, semenjak Naruto menjabat sebagai direktur utama di Namekaze Crop, ia digandrungi oleh banyak gadis cantik.

Tanpa disadari, Sakura sudah berada di mobil Naruto. Ia merasa kerja otaknya sudah tidak berfungsi dengan baik. Niat awal ia ingin membuat Naruto takluk dengan sikap manjanya. Ia berharap Naruto akan memohon padanya untuk ikut pulang bersama menaiki mobil sedan hitam milik Naruto.

Tetapi yang terjadi justru ia lah yang dengan senang hati mengikuti Naruto. Mungkin dunia benar-benar akan runtuh.

Sakura mengamati pemandangan diluar jendela. Tokyo tidak banyak berubah seperti saat terakhir ia meninggalkan kota ini.

Tak terasa dua tahun terlah berlalu dengan sangat cepat. Ia masih ingat bagaimana untuk pertama kalinya ia berada negeri orang. Rasanya terlalu asing, ia benar-benar merindukan Jepang.

Ia rindu akan sakura yang selalu memperlihatkan kecantikannya dimusim semi. Ia rindu dengan bunga api yang selalu terlihat dan menimbulkan suara memekakan telinga saat perayaan musim panas. Ia rindu dengan teru-teru bonzu yang terpasang di jendela ketika jarum-jarum air mulai turun dan membasahi permukaan bumi. Dan yang terpenting ia rindu dengan seseorang disampingnya, yang kini tengah sibuk memperhatikan ruas jalan.

Dekapan hangat dari Naruto masih terasa, aroma mint yang tercium dari wangi tubuhnya begitu menghipnotisnya bahkan ketika Sakura berada di Amerika.

Tanpa sadar Sakura mengangkat sudut bibirnya. Sedikit menggelitik dalam pendengarannya ketika ia harus mengakui bahwa ia merindukan seorang Namekaze Naruto.

"Istirahatlah Sakura_-chan_," kata Naruto begitu tiba dikediaman Haruno. Ia membantu Sakura mengangkat kopernya. "Aku minta maaf soal kejadian dua hari yang lalu, sungguh aku tak bermaksud mengacuhkanmu," kata Naruto menyesal.

"Aku.. merindukanmu," kata Sakura tiba-tiba. Ia memeluk Naruto singkat, hanya beberapa detik saja. Namun hal ini sanggup membuat Naruto membulatkan matanya.

"Sa.. sakura?" Naruto menatap Sakura yang kini tengah tersenyum lembut kearahnya. Rona merah menghiasi kedua pipinya, sangat kontras warna kulitnya.

"Ah.. sudahlah! Segeralah kau pulang!" ujar Sakura. Ia mendorong pelan tubuh Naruto begitu ia menyadari bahwa pipinya memanas. Ia masih tak percaya melakukan hal-hal diluar kerja otaknya. Setan apa yang merasukinya hingga ia berjinjit dan memeluk Naruto singkat.

Sikap Sakura ini mau tak mau membuat Naruto tertawa pelan. Ini pertama kalinya ia melihat sikap Sakura yang begitu manis dimatanya. Sakura yang terlihat cuek, cerewet dan galak ternyata memiliki sisi berbeda.

"Baiklah.. " kata Naruto melembut. Ia kembali mengacak rambut soft pink itu pelan. "Selamat istirahat, nona Haruno."

Tiba-tiba Sakura merasa sesuatu yang hangat menyentuh keningnya. Ia melihat Naruto yang mundur perlahan dan memasuki mobilnya. Kemudian mobil itu melaju meninggalkan Sakura yang masih terpaku di tempatnya. Mengamati mobil itu yang semakin menghilang dari pandangan matanya.

* * *

Sinar matahari menembus melalui celah jendela kamar Sakura, seperti sebuah koloid yang tersuspensi. Memberi kehangatan pada seorang gadis yang masih bergulat dengan selimutnya. Kamar Sakura berada di lantai dua rumahnya. Kamar itu di dominasi oleh warna cream dengan beberapa hiasan kota Paris yang menempel dengan anggunnya di dinding kamar Sakura

Koper besarnya masih tergeletak tak berdaya di lantai kamarnya. Semalaman Sakura terlalu capek untuk membereskan seluruh pakaiannya. Ia pikir, ia tak membawa pakaian sebanyak itu karena sebagian sudah dikirim 2 hari sebelum ia pulang ke Jepang. Sakura mengutuk dirinya yang terlalu terlena membeli segala sesuatu di Negara itu.

Bahkan ia melemparkan asal-asalan baju yang kemarin ia kenakan. Sepertinya sifat malas Sakura sudah tumbuh kembali. Untung saja kedua orang tuanya sedang menginap di Hokkaido untuk menjenguk tante-nya yang sakit. Jika tidak, mungkin ia akan mendapatkan hadiah yang tidak menyenangkan.

Suara berdering dari ponselnya mau tak mau memaksa Sakura untuk membuka kelopak matanya. Ia mengumpat orang yang telah menganggu waktu tidurnya. Sakura meraih ponselnya dengan sedikit kasar yang terletak di meja dekat tempat tidurnya.

Dengan masih setengah sadar ia mendekatkan ponselnya pada telinganya tanpa melihat nama yang tertera di ponselnya. "_Moshi-moshi."_

"Hei.. forehead! Jangan bilang kau masih tidur," suara seoarang wanita yang sedikit cempreng membuat Sakura tersentak. Hampir saja wanita itu membuat gendang suaranya robek.

"Bisakah kau memelankan suaramu, Ino-pig!" kata Sakura sebal.

Aku tidak menyangka, seorang Namekaze Naruto mau bertunangan dengan gadis malas sepertimu," ledek Ino. "Kurasa seorang Hyuuga Hinata lebih cocok dengannya," lanjutnya disertai dengan tawa khasnya yang mampu membuat pelipis Sakura berkedut.

"A..apa kau bilang?" geram Sakura. Ia menggenggam ponselnya dengan erat. Entah sejak kapan ia mulai tidak suka dengan nama Hyuuga Hinata. Ia akui, Hinata memang gadis yang sempurna jauh seperti dirinya. Gadis keturunan Hyuuga itu adalah mantan kekasih Naruto sewaktu mereka masih baru memasuki dunia perkuliahan di Universitas Tokyo.

Walaupun saat ini Hinata sudah memiliki kekasih bernama Uchiha Sasuke, tetap saja ada sedikit rasa panas dalam hatinya jika mengingat kebersamaan Naruto dengan gadis itu.

"Ternyata kau lebih over protective dari yang kukira," Ino tekekeh. Ia yakin saat ini wajah Sakura sudah memerah akibat ulahnya.

Sakura mengatur pacuan jantungnya, ia meredakan emosi sesaatnya dengan menarik napas pelan kemudian menghembuskannya perlahan. Masih terlalu pagi untuknya membuang energi yang ia kira tak ada gunanya.

"Daripada menggodaku, lebih baik kau jelaskan soal kejadian kemarin. Kau lupa? Kau masih berhutang penjelasan padaku!" kata Sakura akhirnya setelah dirasa hatinya sudah cukup tenang.

Kembali Sakura mendengar suara tawa Ino, "untuk itu aku meneleponmu. Seperti biasa direstaurant steak jam 4 sore."

.

.

.

.

.

Restaurant steak itu adalah tempat favorit Sakura bersama Ino selama perjalanan persahabatan mereka. Restaurant yang terletak di tengah kota itu memiliki nuansa klasik kuno. Restaurant ala kota Paris itu didesain dengan perpaduan antara kebudayaan Eropa kuno yang dibalut dengan ornament klasik. Sehingga menambah kesan mewah di dalamnya.

Kursi dan mejanya terbuat dari kayu yang memiliki ukiran sederhana serta musik klasik yang selalu mengalun melalui permainan jari-jari sang pianis yang menari diatas tuts-tuts pianonya.

Gadis berambut senada dengan bunga musim semi itu memasuki restaurant steak, dan aroma daging serta lavender menyeruak di indra penciuman. Ia berjalan mendekati meja yang terletak di dekat jendela menghadap barat. Dari mata emeraldnya terlihat seorang gadis berambut pirang dengan blouse ungu-nya dan blazer tebal berwarna hitam.

"Sudah lama?" tanya Sakura begitu ia berdiri di samping meja yang dituju.

Ino tersenyum singkat, "menurutmu?"

"Maaf, aku harus membereskan kamarku," sesal Sakura. Ia duduk dihadapan Ino, tas pundaknya ia letakkan di atas meja.

"Kau memang tak banyak berubah, forehead!" Ino tertawa menggoda. "Apakah Namikaze itu ta- aww"

Belum sempat Ino menyelesaikan kata-katanya Sakura sudah menghadiahinya dengan cubitan kecil dilengannya. "Berhenti menggodaku, Ino-pig. Sekarang-" kata-kata Sakura diintrupsi oleh seorang pelayan yang membawa daftar menu. Dua _beef steak_ dan _cappuccino_ hangat menjadi pilihan mereka.

"Jadi?" Sakura membuka suaranya begitu pelayan reastaurant tersebut meninggalkan mejanya.

Ino menatap Sakura sekilas, kemudian ia mengarahkan matanya ke segala arah. "Kemarin Naruto datang ke rumahku, ia menanyakan kapan pesawatmu tiba di Tokyo."

"Ah.. terimakasih," kata Sakura ramah pada pelayan yang mengantarkan pesanan mereka. Yang dijawab dengan anggukan ringan oleh pelayan tersebut.

Ino berdehem pelan untuk mengalihakn perhatian Sakura padanya. "Kau harus melihat tampang Naruto saat itu! Ia tampak kacau!"

Sakura meminum _cappuccino _hangatnya. Asap yang menyeruak dari dalam cangkir tersebut membuat Sakura tergoda. Tunggu.. bukan berarti ia tak memperhatikan setiap kata yang keluar dari bibir manis sahabatnya. Ia mendengarkan dengan seksama atau bisa dibilang dengan sangat antusias.

"Aku tak tega melihatnya dan kupikir ia sudah sangat berusaha untuk menghubungimu," kali ini gantian Ino yang mencicipi pesanan mereka. Ia memainkan pisau dan garpu secara bersamaan untuk memotong daging yang disiram dengan saus barbeque.

"Pada akhirnya aku menceritakan semuanya. Kurasa ini lebih baik," kata Ino sambil memasukan potongan daging itu kedalam mulutnya. "Jadi.. maafkan aku!" sesal Ino.

Sakura menghembuskan napasnya pelan. Kalau ia berada diposisi Ino mungkin ia akan melakukan hal yang sama. Mungkin jika Ino tidak menceritakan keadaan Sakura, ia tak yakin hubungannya saat ini sedang baik-baik saja.

"Terimakasih Ino," kata Sakura tulus.

Ino membalas senyum yang terukir di wajah Sakura. "Tentu," jawabnya.

Dan dari arah luar restaurant dapat terlihat dua orang wanita yang tengah tertawa bersama. Menceritakan semua kisah yang telah mereka lewatkan. Tentang Ino yang ternyata sudah menikah dengan Nara Shikamaru. Tentang Sakura dengan sejuta pengalaman menariknya di Amerika. Tentang masa-masa saat mereka tidak bersama. Dan mereka seperti terjebak dalam nostalgia.

* * *

Jam arloji di tangan Sakura menunjukan pukul 7 malam. Entah kenapa ia tak berniat untuk kembali ke kediamannya. Ia malah melangkahkan kakinya menuju gedung yang lokasinya melawan arah dengan kediamannya. Sebenarnya Ino dan Shikamaru sudah mengajak Sakura untuk pulang bersama, tapi ia tak enak hati dan memilih menolak ajakan Ino. Sakura hanya tidak ingin menganggu kemesraan dua orang yang sedang dikelilingi cupid-cupid berwarna merah muda. Membayangkannya saja sudah membuat Sakura tertawa geli.

Tanpa terasa ia sudah berdiri di depan gedung yang ia tuju. Gedung yang bertuliskan Namikaze Crop itu masih dipadati oleh orang-orang. Dengan ini ia yakin bahwa laki-laki berkulit tan itu masih berada di dalamnya.

"Haruno_-san_?" suara lembut Karin –yang merupakan sekertaris Naruto- menyapanya.

Sakura tersenyum singkat, "apakah Naruto_-kun_ berada di ruangannya?"

Karin mengangguk singkat. "Namikaze_-san _sedang rapat diruangannya dengan Uchiha Crop," jelas Karin.

Sakura mengangguk mengerti. Ia segera pergi meninggalkan Karin dan menuju ke ruangan Naruto. Ia tak akan menganggu.. tentu saja. Ia hanya ingin memberitahukan bahwa kekasih hatinya kini sedang menunggunya. Hanya itu saja. Ia rasa hal itu tak masalah.

Tetapi belum ia memutar knop pintu ruangan Naruto, sama-samar ia mendengar suara seorang wanita. Suara itu seakan _de javu_ di indra pendengarannya.

'Bukannya Naruto sedang rapat dengan Uchiha Crop? Seharusnya suara Sasuke yang aku dengar, bukan suara seorang wanita,' batin Sakura.

Pikiran-pikiran negatif terus berputar diotaknya. Ia tak siap jika Naruto meninggalkannya saat ini. Ia tak siap jika harus menerima kenyataan jika Naruto berselingkuh dengan wanita lain. Demi apapun, Sakumo Haruno pasti tak akan segan-segan memenggal kepala Naruto jika laki-laki itu melakukan hal seperti itu pada putrinya.

Buru-buru Sakura menyingkirkan pikiran negatifnya. Kemudian ia memutar knop pintunya. Dan perlahan membuka pintu tersebut.

"Sakura_-chan,_" panggil Naruto begitu mata safirnya menangkap seorang gadis manis dibalik pintu ruangannya.

"Kukira kau sedang rapat bersama Uchiha Crop," kata Sakura ketus, ia menatap bergantian Naruto dan Hinata. Pantas saja ia merasa _de javu _mendengar suara wanita itu, ternyata wanita itu adalah orang yang dikenalnya 'Hyuuga Hinata'.

"Ano.. Naruto_-kun, _lebih baik aku pulang. Soal saham itu, kau bisa membicarakannya dengan Sasuke_-kun_,_" _kata Hinata gugup. Gadis bermata lavender itu merasa tidak enak hati. Ia takut Sakura salah paham padanya.

Sakura mengernyitkan alisnya begitu mendengar Hinata memanggil Naruto memakai sufiks yang terasa menggelitik di telinga Sakura.

Naruto yang paham dengan keadaan ini segera menyuruh Hinata untuk pulang. "Salam untuk Sasuke," kata Naruto sebelum Hinata keluar dari ruangannya. Laki-laki itu menghela napas pelan. Sepertinya ini akan menjadi hari panjang.

"Maaf kalau aku sudah menganggu acara rapatmu," Sakura menatap Naruto sambil melipat kedua tangannya. Ia menekan setiap kata yang ia ucapkan untuk menegaskan bahwa ia dalam kondisi yang tidak baik.

"Sakura_-chan_, ini tak seperti yang kau lihat," sanggah Naruto lembut. Ia berjalan mendekati Sakura.

"Lalu?"

Naruto mengacak rambutnya, "Hinata hanya menggantikan Sasuke. Kau tahu kan mereka akan segera menikah."

Sakura masih tak bergeming. Sebenarnya rasa kesalnya sudah hilang begitu saja setelah melihat wajah lelah Naruto. Ia jadi teringat cerita Ino. Ia rasa wajah inilah yang Ino lihat saat itu.

"Saku-"

"Kurasa pekerjaanmu sudah selesai, Namikaze_-san_," potong Sakura. Ia melihat sudah tidak ada dokumen diatas meja kerja Naruto dan laptop yang sudah dimatikan. "Bisa temani aku?"

Naruto hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Mau tak mau ia menuruti permintaan Sakura.

.

.

.

.

"Sakura.. kau bisa sakit," laki-laki berkulit tan itu menyampirkan jas kerjanya dipundak Sakura.

Sakura membulatkan matanya, "seharusnya kau yang memakai ini Naruto-_baka_! Kau tidak lihat aku-"

"Sweatermu masih terlalu tipis ditempat seperti ini," sela Naruto.

Saat ini Sakura dan Naruto sedang berada di atap gedung Namikaze Crop. Sebelum Sakura pergi ke Amerika tempat ini menjadi tempat favoritenya bersama Naruto. Di tempat ini ia dapat melihat bintang-bintang yang berkedip seolah bermain mata dengannya, atau bulan purnama yang memantulkan cahayanya.

Namun malam itu, ia sama sekali tak melihat bintang di langit ia lihat hanyalah butiran salju yang mulai jatuh ke permukaan bumi. Ia berharap dapat menemukan bintang yang paling terang diantara semua bintang, bukan venus ataupun mars. Bintang yang menjadi saksi dari penyataan cinta Naruto untuk Sakura. Bintang yang memiliki cahaya lebih menawan daripada bintang fajar.. yah.. ia menanti altair.

Sakura lupa jika bulan ini memasuki musim dingin, sebagian bumi akan diselimuti oleh butiran es. Dan benar saja.. pemandangan malam itu hanya dihiasi oleh kerlap-kerlip lampu yang berasal dari kepadatan kota Tokyo.

"Mencari sesuatu?" suara lembut Naruto mengembalikan kesadaran Sakura.

Sakura hanya mengangguk lemah, "aku lupa kalau sekarang sedang winter."

Naruto tersenyum lembut. Ia membalikan tubuh Sakura hingga kini gadis manis itu sudah menghadapnya. "Altair, hm?"

"Memangnya apalagi yang kucari? Burung hantu?" tanya Sakura sebal.

Naruto hanya terkekeh, "aku sudah menemukannya!"

Sakura membulatkan matanya, ia menatap Naruto dengan skeptis. "Dimana?" tanya Sakura mendongakan kepalanya ke langit malam.

Naruto kembali tertawa, ia tak menyangka jika Sakura sepolos ini. Tentu saja itu hanya gurauannya saja. Di musim dingin seperti ini mana mungkin ia dapat menemukan bintang di langit malam.

"Bukan disitu, Sakura_-chan,_" kata Naruto lembut. "Tapi disini," lanjutnya sambil mengacak rambut Sakura.

Sakura tertegun sesaat, mata emeraldnya memandang kedalam lautan safir. Ia mencoba mencari celah agar ia dapat keluar dari rasa aneh yang tiba-tiba saja menyentuh relung hatinya.

"Kau senang sekali mengacak rambutku," elak Sakura berusaha mencairkan rasa gugupnya. "Dan lagi, kau sedang merayuku?" tudingnya.

Naruto menaikan sebelah alisnya. Laki-laki itu memiringkan kepalanya, ia berusaha mencari penjelasan dari sang gadis, "kau lupa kita sudah bertunangan?"

"Ya..bisa saja soal yang tadi," Sakura sedikit gelagapan. Apalagi mata safir itu sama sekali tak mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Aku tahu kemarahanmu sudah hilang sejak bebarapa menit yang lalu?"

Dan kata-kata Naruto selanjutnya membuat Sakura bungkam. Matanya tak fokus, ia sedang berdebat dengan pikirannya sendiri. Untuk sekian kalinya Sakura harus mengakui bahwa Naruto telah menaklukan dirinya. Bahkan ia merasa dirinya yang sekarang seperti Hinata yang dulu. Ah.. Sakura mengutuk dirinya sendiri yang selalu membenci nama Hinata.

"Sa..ku..ra?" panggil Naruto yang lebih terdengar seperti bisikan.

Mendengar namanya dipanggil dengan suara yang tak biasa membuat darah Sakura berdesir. Mungkin jika Naruto memanggil Sakura dengan suara khasnya atau memanggil Sakura dengan 'Sakura-_chan'_-nya, ia masih dapat mengontrol segala emosi yang tiba-tiba saja menekan habis perasaannya.

Naruto meletakan telapak tangan kanannya di pipi Sakura. Ia begitu menikmati wajah manis Sakura yang kini tampak merona. Ia sangat suka melihat gadis-nya ini tersipu malu. Selama ini yang ia dapatkan hanyalah jitakan dikepalanya. Sehingga ia sedikit takut untuk menggoda Sakura, tetapi entah kenapa saat pertama kali melihat Sakura dibandara dengan wajah menggemaskannya, Naruto merasa ingin selalu menggoda Sakura.

Awalnya ia mengira Sakura akan menampakan wajah kesalnya, tapi ia salah.. justru wajah tersipulah yang ia dapatkan.

"Bagiku.. kau itu altairku," tegas Naruto. "Walaupun kau sering memarahiku, walaupun kau sering menjitakku. Aku tak peduli! Tanpamu aku seperti langit yang hanya disinari oleh bintang-bintang, tapi aku kehilangan satu bintang yang paling terang diantara semua bintang."

Sakura terpaku ditempatnya, ia berusaha keras hanya untuk menelan ludahnya. Pacuan jantungnya sudah dua kali lipat tak beraturan, seakan meminta untuk dikeluarkan dari tempatnya. Ia hampir gila menghadapi laki-laki didepannya. Ia tak menyangka jika Naruto memiliki segudang kejutan yang sebelumnya tak pernah ia tunjukan pada Sakura.

"Gombal!" sela Sakura sambil menduduk. Ia menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memulai memanas dengan poninya.

"Heh? Aku serius Sakura_-chan_!" bantah Naruto.

Sebelah tangan Naruto yang bebas, ia gunakan untuk mengangkat dagu Sakura agar gadis itu menatapnya. Tetapi Sakura malah menepis tangan Naruto dengan sedikit kasar.

"Sama seperti kau yang saat ini mencari altair tapi tak kunjung menemukannya. Saat kau tak disini aku juga selalu mencari altairku." Naruto yakin Sakura masih dapat mendengar suaranya, walaupun kini gadis itu lebih memilih untuk menghindari tatapannya.

Suasana mendadak hening dan hanya terdengar suara gesekan angin yang bersinggungan dengan ranting pohon. Suara jangkring yang biasanya terdengar ketika malam tiba, kini tak satu pun yang bernyanyi. Mereka seolah bersembunyi dan tak ingin mengganggu dua orang yang sama-sama sedang menyesapi perasaan masing-masing.

"Belum menikah denganmu saja rasanya sudah sebahagia ini," kata Sakura tiba-tiba. Ia masih enggan untuk memperlihatkan mata emeraldnya. Ia masih sibuk dengan debaran jantungnya yang sama sekali tak mau mengikuti kerja otaknya.

Naruto masih diam, menunggu Sakura menyelesaikan kata-katanya.

"Kau tahu?" Sakura memberi jeda sesaat. "Aku tak menyangka jika seorang Namikaze Naruto adalah orang yang mampu membuat Haruno Sakura hampir mati karena harus menahan napas," guraunya.

Kali ini Sakura memberanikan diri untuk menatap langsung kearah Naruto dan langsung disambut dengan senyuman hangat Naruto.

"Berarti kalau kuajak kau menikah minggu depan, kau harus bersedia," gurau Naruto.

"Tidak semudah itu Naruto!" sanggah Sakura sambil memukul pelan dada bidang Naruto dan membuat Naruto terkekeh.

Sakura diam sesaat, ia masih menatap lautan safir didepannya. Tanpa ia sadari bibirnya bergerak dengan sendirinya, mengeluarkan pernyataan yang juga membuat Naruto menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal.

"Jika kau menganggap aku sebagai altairku, akupun demikian. Karena kau bintang yang kupilih diantara semua bintang."

Naruto tersenyum hangat, ia menarik Sakura dalam dekapannya. Menyesapi setiap kehangatan yang sedang mereka ciptakan. Berharap mereka bisa sama-sama menjadi altair. Tidak hanya untuk saat ini saja, tetapi sampai waktu yang memisahkan keduanya.

**-Owari-**

Huwaaaaaa…. ff macam apa ini? :O sama sekali nggak punya planning apa-apa. Tiba-tiba tangan bergerak dengan sendirinya waktu saya lagi melihat bintang melalui balkon kostan. Niatnya sih mau lihat keadaan gunung slamet, Eh malah jadi ngeliatin bintang dilangit. Nggak biasanya langit malam lagi cantik banget bulan sabit yang kayak di anime Silormoon dengan taburan bintang di angkasa XD

Niatnya tuh mau buat Angst, tapi.. nggak jadi -_-" nasib percintaan saya sedang tidak baik, jadi.. saya buat cerita yang happy-happy dulu aja, hihihi

Karakter Naruto sama Sakura disini OOC banget nggak sih? Kayaknya iyaa deh -_-" saya hanya mengikuti alur dari otak saya saja.. :D

Anyway.. disini emang konflik nya nggak greget, soalnya kalau buat konflik yang greget takut malah jadi multichapter -_- mendekati Tugas Akhir membuat saya enggan memiliki tanggungan~

Baiklah ! review dari kalian semua sangat membantu untuk saya.. ^^

Jya Mata Ne~


End file.
